


the earth begins to sway

by lgbtpoe



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, That is all, a little spicy but not really, trina deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtpoe/pseuds/lgbtpoe
Summary: Marvin had never been with a man before. He’d accepted that he probably never would; that he’d stay married and he and Trina would have another kid and they’d be the perfect image of a tight-knit family. He was still in disbelief at how the evening had turned out.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	the earth begins to sway

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil something to overcome writer's block but i've always wanted to write something about how marvin and whizzer met (and what happened afterwards) so here's that here you go :D

Marvin had no idea how long he’d been lying awake. Long enough to have heard the birds outside the window start chirping; to have seen the first sliver of morning sunlight peek through the curtains. He had heard New York City spring to life on the street below, the car horns and chatter and bustle soothing the churning in his gut somewhat. It was a familiar noise - one which he was greeted with every morning. 

But this morning was different. He had awoken with a start, in an unfamiliar bedroom. His wife was not next to him - there was someone else. Someone whose name he could scarcely remember. Another man. Marvin could feel the man’s breath on his neck, but daren’t look over at him - not yet. He anticipated that each moment of the previous night would flood back to him if he took even a glance at the younger man. 

His mind raced. His own thoughts sounded to him like a devil on his shoulder.  _ This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Marvin? What you’ve wanted for your entire life? To wake up next to a  _ man _ ; someone who you might actually be able to  _ love _. Someone who isn’t  _ Trina _. _

Marvin squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, willing himself to think of  _ anything  _ other than the person sleeping by his side. He felt bile rise in his throat, a fierce burn spreading through his chest, as beer-fogged memories of the previous night began to resurface. Images of the other man’s face flashed against the back of his eyelids. His breathing grew heavy as he recalled strong legs straddling his hips and large hands pinning his own above his head. He could almost feel the man’s lips on him again, whispering soothing words into his skin. His own voice echoed in his brain, repeating a name over and over.  _ Whizzer. _

Marvin felt like his face was on fire. He swallowed hard in an attempt to push down the warmth which had spread from the pit of his stomach to the the tips of his ears. He opened his eyes tentatively, relieved that the only thing he could see now was the same ceiling he had been staring at for hours. With a deep, shuddering breath, he turned his head slowly to look at Whizzer. Sunlight danced on Whizzer’s sharp features. Marvin scanned the man’s face as he slept; his eyes moved from his chiselled cheekbones, along his jaw, down his neck to his bare chest. Marvin’s breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked when his eyes came to rest on a patchy purple bruise on Whizzer’s collarbone - one of several that he’d planted along the length of his shoulder the night before. A wave of nausea - a sickening concoction of guilt and shame and, for whatever reason, a hint of  _ pride  _ \- hit Marvin all at once and he averted his gaze to the ceiling once again.

His thoughts, clearly manipulated by his guilty conscience, turned to Trina. Trina, his wife. The mother of his son. Trina, who loved him. Who he thought he had loved too. Marvin thought of the previous night again; how Whizzer had caught his eye from across the room as soon as Marvin had walked through the door. The way Whizzer had inched closer and closer, making polite chit-chat as he slowly weaved through the party guests, eventually nudging his way into a conversation between Marvin and Trina and a few work acquaintances. He’d introduced himself as a friend of one of Marvin’s colleagues. He’d offered Trina a drink and charmed her by asking how she’d met Marvin and sounding interested when she talked about Jason, all the while sneaking glances and raising suggestive eyebrows at her husband over her shoulder. How Whizzer had known from just exchanging a few words that Marvin was gay - well, Marvin had no idea, but Whizzer  _ did  _ know, and his intentions were clear.

Before Marvin had even had the chance to decide how to go about responding to the younger man’s advances, Whizzer had noticed Trina stifling a yawn and said, “You look tired. You should get Marvin here to take you home.”

Trina had protested. “Oh, no, Marv, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get a cab.”

“Are you sure, honey?” Marvin had asked, briefly locking eyes with a very smug Whizzer.

Trina had nodded, and Marvin had kissed her forehead and said, “Give the kid a kiss goodnight for me”, and then she was gone. Marvin and Whizzer had fled the party soon after, exchanging very few words as they walked the two blocks to Whizzer’s apartment. 

Marvin had never been with a man before. He’d accepted that he probably never would; that he’d stay married and he and Trina would have another kid and they’d be the perfect image of a tight-knit family. He was still in disbelief at how the evening had turned out. A smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as he stole another glance at Whizzer, asleep beside him. He was beautiful. Why Whizzer had immediately shown an interest in an older, much less sophisticated man, Marvin would never be sure - but he was glad he had. 

Marvin reached up and gently pushed a stray lock of hair out of Whizzer’s face. The other man didn’t stir. Marvin wanted to touch him again, but suddenly something was gnawing away at him; something was telling him that  _ you mean nothing to him, you’re just one out of a thousand others.  _ Marvin recalled how effortlessly Whizzer had jumped into their conversation; how easily he had convinced Trina to leave. He’d definitely done it before. He thought about how Whizzer had taken control when they were together and how good he’d made Marvin feel. Marvin’s heart sank as he told himself,  _ you’re just another closet case for him to have fun with. _

Suddenly sick with anger - both at himself and at the man next to him - Marvin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, quickly gathering his discarded clothes from the floor and pulling on his shirt. He left half of the buttons undone and barely tucked it into his trousers. He fumbled with his belt as the sudden need to leave the apartment as fast as possible took over. As he began to tie his shoelaces, Marvin heard a shuffle from the bed, followed by a sleepy groan.  _ Just get out of here,  _ he said to himself silently,  _ he probably wants you gone before he wakes up, anyway. _ Before he could stand up, an arm snaked around his waist from behind him. He froze.

“Marvin?” Whizzer croaked. “Where are you going?”

Marvin’s heart was pounding against his ribs so loud that he was sure the other man would be able to hear it. He slowly brought his hand to rest on the arm which was wrapped around his middle. He let it linger there for a moment, brushing his thumb over Whizzer’s skin, before he freed himself from the embrace and stood. “Home,” Marvin said finally. 

Whizzer said nothing. Marvin felt the other man’s eyes on him as he straightened his tie and made for the door. His hand lingered on the doorknob. He debated whether or not to turn around and look at Whizzer for what would probably be the last time, but ultimately decided against it, opening the door and marching down the hall. Tears pricked his eyes, and he didn’t even know why. He barely knew Whizzer. He didn’t feel anything for him, or at least he was fairly sure he didn-

“Marvin.” Whizzer grabbed Marvin by the belt just as he was reaching the front door, and spun him around to face him. He was out of breath, having dressed himself with even less precision than Marvin had. Marvin was surprised at himself that he managed to maintain eye contact with the other man as Whizzer held up a folded piece of paper and carefully slipped it into Marvin’s back pocket, smirking. They held each other’s gaze still as Whizzer brought his other hand to Marvin’s waist. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Marvin’s lips. As he pulled away, he lifted a finger under the other man’s chin and whispered, his breath hot against Marvin’s mouth, “Call me.”

********

Marvin sat in the back of a cab staring at the piece of paper Whizzer had deposited in his pocket, reading the sequence of numbers over and over again. His head was spinning with euphoria and disbelief and a thousand other things he couldn’t name. The cab driver looked in his rear-view mirror at Marvin, dishevelled and grinning and glowing.

“Looks like someone got lucky last night,” he chuckled.

Marvin hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I did.”


End file.
